A Love From Tragedy
by chico.hammit
Summary: Yukina and Shigure are happily dating and it's now Christmas season which is also he birth-day! but on that special day, she lost someone special and cried for almost 3 months. what happens when someone decides to visit her? I don't own Watashini xx Shinasai or the plot. Plot belongs to my bitchy cousin. Rated T for cursing. Can't find his name so... yeah, Just Yukina for the name


**Hy guys! I know I should be working on my OHSHC fic but I couldn't help it! Anyway the idea is not mine, it's my cousin's.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need this? It's in the summary so no more.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Accidents Happen

* * *

**Yukina's POV:**

I was so exited today. It was Christmas and it's my birth-day today, too! My boyfiend, Shigure, told me to meet him in front of our old school at 6 and I was already there and singing our song.

**I want to live forever, If I could live forever**

**I would spend every**** moment, Loving you**

**As time passes, we grow older**

**And our memories now kept in a folder**.

**Although others may be a bother,**

**All that matters is that we're together**

**We will never die, for we are in each other's hearts,**

**But if we do, we'll find each other**

**Maybe you'd stop loving me,**

**But I'd never stop loving you.**

**"We vow at this moment, to love and protect-"**

I was cut off by the sound of my phone. I took my phone and saw that it was Hisame that was calling so I answered it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Shigure! He-" I cut him off.

"What happend to Shigure?!" I asked furiously.

"Shigure got into an accident! You need to see him in the hospital, he's getting treatment right now! I'm still stuck in traffic though I'm on my way" he told me hastily.

"Got it!" I shouted as I closed my

As soon as I get there I asked where Shigure was:

"Where *huff* is Shigure?! *huff*" I

_'129... 130... 131... 132... 133!'_

I stop running and open the door slowly, taking deep breaths as I stepped inside.

"Sh-Shigure?" my voice shook as tears dripped down on my face. My Shigure laid there, unmoving and covered in bandages. I went up to his side and took his hand.

"Sh-Shigure? Are you okay?" I asked. I looked at him and saw that he nodded his head. I felt more tears spill.

"You don't have to push yourself, baby" I told him as I closed my eyes for a while. When I opened them, he was pointing at something. I followed it with my eyes and saw a table. There was something on it, a small box that was smashed. I looked back at Shigure then took the box. I saw him smile a little as I open it. I look inside and I start to cry some more. He got me a silver bracelet with our names on it. I held it in my hand and held his tightly.

"Thank you..." I whispered to him and I heard him say something.

"Go and... Be happy..." he said before the Heart Monitor started to beep. I looked at the machine with wide eyes as started to cry once more.

"DON'T DIE ON ME!" I kept repeating over and over again until I realized that he wasn't coming back. I just cried with my head on the hand I was holding. After a while, the doctor came in and was shocked to see the patient dead.

"I'm so sorry" the doctor then started to say.

"Don't be. These kind of apologies are so annoying" I stated.

"We did not expect this to happen- he was just fine and should've healed in a few months!" the doctor exclaimed. I felt angry for some reason.

"Shut up!" I screamed but as soon as I had done it I put my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry- I just-" I broke down in tears.

"It's okay, I know you're emotional right now" he said as I just cried. I couldn't believe that Shigure just died! He promised we'd be together forever! How could he just break it like that? . . . I suddenly felt curious as to why he died so I stood up and looked at the doctor with my puffy red eyes and tear streaked face.

"H-how did this h-happen?" I asked calmly with my shaky voice. The doctor looked at me with concern and answered.

"He got hit by a car when he was crossing the street. The driver said that he just suddenly walked out on the pedestrian lane when the pedestrian light was red." he said.

"O-okay. . ." I respond. I turned around and tears began to fall again. I sat down again and held his hand.

"If you'd like, we'll leave you alone" the nurse suggested.

"Go" I said softly. I heard the door close and a second later I started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Hey guys, this story (As I said in the beginning) is for my cousin, Sophia! When I was on vacation, I was bored and asked her if she wanted a fanfiction and then she gave me the summary. I hope you like the lyrics, it's supposed to be like a poem but it ended up like that.**


End file.
